Emotions
by VanillaAshes
Summary: District 12 - The next generation... UNDER REPAIR! Being rewritten! Chapter by chapter before continuing! Chapter one rewritten and up!
1. Chapter 1 The Cliff

The sun was beating down on District 12 harshly and it was hard for most people to find shade unless they went inside. Even then it was boiling. Raye, Logan and I were on the outskirts of the forests near the edge of the cliff over looking a larger and more adventurous forest. Raye and I were teasing each other about our climbing techniques; so far Raye was winning with jumping from branch to branch mainly using her legs instead of using her arms like I tend to. Raye, to both mine and Logan's dismay, never showed an interest in like either of us, or anyone else for the matter, she refused to date, but no one ever bugs her about it due to her fiery and explosive temper she received from her mother, whenever some else takes about the subject she usually takes on the emotionless or bored expression, she isn't really that girly.

I'm still insisting that using your arms are better, knowing she's right, I have to win, to prove my point I grab Raye around her hips and pull her tightly towards me trapping her in my grip,

"Use you legs to get out of this" I challenges, knowing it is virtually impossible at the angle I have her in.

Her hands instinctive went to push me off with her hands but she always loved challenges, she tried wriggling out with no luck, she could lift her legs up but her hips stay firmly against me, she was stuck. She gave up with a loud groan and put her hands against my chest giving up and tried to push me away; I didn't let go, it was time for some fun.

"Not so fast, I want to know what my prize is" I ordered grinning, last time I won, I made her sneak out in the middle of the night and come to my house, she also had to wear my clothes back home and try sneaking through the front of the house instead of her window, lets just say her dad court her and she was in a lot of trouble.

"Oh come on, this is so not fair!" she glared

To be honest I was a little scared, she had nearly killed me after that event, she might've if Dad hadn't pulled her away, literally dragging and screaming, I got in trouble after he figured out my involvement.

"Well, as arms are obviously the best" I said suggestively making her groan "I think some push-ups are a reasonable little bit of entertainment"

She raised her eye-brows just before her eyes going dark and an evil smirk appearing on her lips, I heard Logan chuckle knowing I was in trouble, I didn't even let go of her, keeping her trapped seems like a good idea. What she doesn't have in strength she makes up for in her deadly ideas and plans.

"Well I can use my arms for more than push-ups" she says darkly placing her arms on my shoulders with a seductive smile "What do you really want me to do?"

"I" I gulp and step backwards, bringing her with me, not actually wanting to "I want" I couldn't seem to say it, she one of my best friends, I don't want to make it awkward, it doesn't help that both Logan and I like her. I keep walking backwards not realising that one, I haven't let go of her and two I walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"Well spit it out" she whispers, I can feel her breath on my chin. I am just about to reply with another word when Logan shouts.

"YOU'RE GETTING TOO CLOSE TO THE CLIFF SIDE"

We both turned to look at him as he started shouting still wondering backwards, its only when he said cliff did I feel my feet give way below me, I instantly push Raye away from me to safety only to feel her hand gripping my wrist tightly.

I stared up looking at her terrified eyes as she started to slowly side forward, she stopped suddenly, Logan must have her, although his arm is still healing from when he broke it and his opposite wrist a couple of days ago, he can't help pull me up. Raye must have realised this as she screamed at him to get some help. When she turned back to me, she was crying slightly, the worry and fear in her eyes was terrifying, I've never seen her this scared before, she's always been strong and looked emotionless when she was scared or sad or any negative emotion unless she 'lost it' and lets it loose. I feel her slipping forward again but her grip just tightens.

"You're going to fall aswell, let me go" I shout to her

She shakes her head violently and tightens her grip once more, this is when I feel something wet leaking onto my hand, she's bleeding. She jerks forward and nearly falls off when I feel her stop and get pulled backwards ever so slightly, someone's here.

Cinna her brother pokes his head over the cliff carefully and addresses me,

"Don't worry, help will be here soon, just hold on." He says quickly and disappears, I feel us getting pulled up abit more.

After a long and agonising 2 and half minutes we hear a hovercraft coming in our direction, when it gets closer I hear Raye informing me that its from the Defence unit, where my Dad works. It lands in an open area about 10 metres from our location, they must have run over because I instantly feel somebody's hand cover Rayes hand, helping her pull me up.

When I am to safely I have to lie on my back after injuring many areas on my front, my head is on the ground and I feel someone lift in onto their legs, when I open my eyes I see its Raye; she still looks worried. I hear my Dad talking, this brings me to the attention that he's hear, he's talking to Raye asking what happened, I can feel her legs shaking as I hear her tell him that we were just messing about and didn't realise how close to the edge we were until it was too late.

I wake up feeling comfortable on the bed. I'm on a bed? As I open my eyes I realise I'm on a hospital bed, I've been here plenty of time, 'too much time in the forest' is what my Mum always says, I turn my head to see my Dad working on his tablet of some sort of forcefield.

"Hello" I say, nearly chocking due to how dry my mouth is, but it gets his full attention and he is putting a cup to my lips with in seconds.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Tad sore, I guess. How long have I been asleep?"

"Just about 3 hours, you'll have to stay in here over night aswell"

"Aswell?" I asked suddenly worried

"Raye's arm is pretty back, she lost quite a lot of blood, she's fine, absolutely fine. Although I thought she was going to stop breathing when you collapsed, she started having a panic attack"

"Is she OK? Where is she? Can I see her? Is her Mum mad?" I blurted out

"She's fine, showed more emotion then I think she ever had before excluding anger and rage. She's in the cubical next to us. I'll have to see if she's awake and no one has been able to contact Katniss yet, she's still hunting, you know how she is" he informed me. I nodded and looked at him expectantly; this just made him laugh.

He stood up walked out closing the curtain behind him, seconds later the curtain next to me opened revealing Raye eating a large amount of food and smiling in my direction, she's always loved hospitals.

"You still haven't told me what you want me to do" she informed me before shoving more food into her mouth. I laughed, she was never a person to talk about injuries or sadness, always covering her emotions.

"Just get better, that's always enough" I inform her she looks at me and smiles "Although, if you add in some of that food, it would be most appreciated" I add

She pulls her table to go over my bed instead of hers and climbs in with me, she does this whilst shoving food and eating it.

"Let the feast commence" she announced before going for the pie. I join her in eating and she 'examines' my injuries, well she starts to but when she realises she has to move the bed sheets lower, she sneaks into them and leans on my shoulder, I decide not to tell her it hurts but probe her into moving to my uninjured chest, thankfully she does.

After about 5 minutes I realise she's fallen asleep and rest my eyes…

_**Authors' Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading :D  
Any and all feedback is most welcome and I'd love to hear and all ideas you may have :D  
Hope you continue reading :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital

I hear squealing, girly squealing, as I open my eyes I see Thorn and Hollie giving me the _you look so cute_ look, I send them a confused look and try to turn towards them when I realise something is on my chest, well not something, someone. That is when I understand why they were giving me that look.

"Is she still asleep?" I ask out loud, she's always been a light sleeper

"Unfortunately the squealing woke me up" Raye replies grumpily

"We heard you in hospital" Callie expresses

"Again" Thorn adds

"And came straight away"

"Well, after we finished dinner, she was at mine"

"We were so worried" Callie says dreamily again

"Not really, you basically live in the hospital"

Raye slides out of my bed, to my disappointment "What the time?" she asks casually

"6:30pm, you have to stay over night, apparently you lost a lot of blood" Thorn informed her

"Nah, I'm fine. Know if they were able to contact my Mum yet?"

"No sorry, she's still out of reach" Callie informs her with sadness in voice; her mother always seems to be out of reach either physically or mentally

"That's fine, I need to get home soon anyway, Dad has a painting thing tonight, can't leave Cinna alone" Raye replies emotionlessly; she's disappointed or just doesn't care, most likely the latter.

"So you are going to leave me all alone in this place for Cinna, I knew you cared about him more" I joked acting sad, all three of them laughed

"I am sorry Mr Hawthorne, but it's true, Cinna and I have a different sort of relationship, Cinna and I are… related" she says dramatically causing Thorn and Hollie to gasp dramatically afterwards with fake disbelieve

"I knew they were something between you two" I gasped

Raye wasn't able to respond as a nurse, Sky, walked in

"Raye, you need to stay over night" she informed her

"I can't I need to baby-sit my little brother" she informed sky

"You have lost a lot of blood" Sky argued, clearly not in a happy mood like she usually was

"Like I care" Raye retorted stubbornly and stormed out, this shocked us all, she never acted like that… something's wrong

"I got to go" I said louder then I expected as I pulled the _drip_ out of my arm, jumped out of bed and ran after her suppressing the aches I have endured.

When I caught up to her she had already left the hospital and was down the path a short distance, I shouted her name causing her to stop and wait for me to catch up "What wrong?"

"I need to talk to your Dad" She instantly said,

"OK, why?"

"I think my Mum might be missing or something"

"What?"

"I haven't seen or heard from her in over a month, I just keep expecting her to just come home like no time has passed like usually, but she's never gone longer than a week without contacting me."

"I… Why haven't you told me this before now, I could have helped"

"I didn't want to worry you" she tells me as she begins walking towards my home, which surprisingly isn't too far from the hospital

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading x  
This is short and badly written; I know and I'm sorry, I'm too tired to edit it x  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

"Dad!" Cedar shouts pulling me into his house

"Cedar what's wrong?" his mother asks concerned, he ignores her pulling us past on the hunt for Gale, I acknowledge her with a nod

"Dad!" He calls again as his dad, Gale, walks out of his office holding a piece of paper

"Yes?" he asks only half focusing on us

"Raye has something to tell you… she hasn't seen or heard from Katniss in over a month!" he informs Gale for me

"What?" Suddenly the piece of paper isn't that important and we are "Is that true?"

"Yes" I reply simply as Gale gives me his full attention

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" he asked

"Erm… 5th of last month" I reply after some thought "She told me to keep an eye on Cinna as he's been skipping school before she went hunting"

Gale didn't listen to me finish the sentence before returning to his office and alerting the peacemakers of a suspected missing persons, he also requested a hovercraft to go on a personal search mission, he was nearly rejected until he mentioned it was Katniss who was missing; well he actually said the mockingjay…

"OK, we're going to search for her, I'll let you know along the way" he informed us before getting up to leave

"I want to come too" I tell him slightly rudely

"No"

"Please, she's my mother! I want to know she's safe!" I defend

"No" he replies walking out; end of discussion

After a few awkward moments Cedar decides to break the silence "Wanna make out in my room?" he asks with a smirk leaning dangerously close to. I can't stop the giggle that comes out of my mouth moments before he bursts into laughter; the funny thing is he doesn't know how much I like him, I just don't know how to tell him.

After minutes of laughing we both calm down enough to decide we were hungry and rummage through his kitchen before settling on rolls with goat cheese.

"Cedar, can I ask you an awkward question?" I ask him

"Go for it"

"Why did you ask if I wanted to make out with you earlier?" I avoid eye contact pretending to examine one of my old paintings of the Hawthorne family that's hanging on the kitchen wall

"Erm… I …I don't know" he stutters

"Oh… Ok" I reply, what else could I say? Well I accept, let's go make out

"Why do you want to know? Not like you'd be interested" he retorts normally

"Excuse me?" I ask suddenly turning around to face him

"You don't…" he looks rather uncomfortable and confused "You're not interested in me?"

"What makes you think that?" I ask now thoroughly confused myself

"I don't know, you're just not? In anybody?" he seems to be asking for me to confirm or disapprove his theory, I just gape at him unsure of what to say "Well? Are you interested in me?" he asks

"Well, I'm not, not interested in you" I reply using a confusing double negative out of nerves

"So you _are_ interested?" he asks stepping forward slightly

"Well… Yes. Are you interested in me?" I ask sceptically as he takes another step towards me

"Well, I wouldn't say I wasn't interested"

"What would you say?"

"I would say that I am completely interested in you" he replies pressing his lips gently against mine, I froze for a second unsure of how to react before letting my hands slide into his hair pulling him slightly closer to me as out bodies touch

"No kissing in the kitchen!" shouts one of the twins causing both of us to shoot in opposite direction of the kitchen, me narrowly missing the side of the table

"Logan's here" she's says pointing at the very obvious Logan who's standing in the doorframe looking confused and betrayed?

"Thank you Kara" Cedar speaks as she leaves

An awkward air fills the kitchen, I lean forward to pick up my roll and take a bit of it causing both of the guys to stop staring/ glaring at each other to watch me; now I feel even more comfortable.

"So Logan… did you hear my Mum is missing?" I ask causing his face to instantly turn to concern

"What? Are you OK?" he asks

"Yes, I'm not the one missing… I'm going to go… Need to spy on my brother" I walk between Logan and Cedar to get out and say bye to both of them before escaping out of the front door away from the awkwardness.

I walk around for a moment seeing Cinna in the corner of my eye… out of school. I sneak up to him and one of his friends Stone and listen to what they are saying

"Are you sure they'll turn up?" Stone asks nervously

"Yes"

"When are you going to tell somebody about your Mum?" he asks

"When I find out where they've got her" he replies worried

"But what if she's de…" he starts to ask

"Don't even say that"

"Are you hear alone" a deep male voice asks

"Yes, it's just us two, I promise" my brother announces

"And you've informed nobody?"

"Nobody, I promise"

"Good, do you have the information?"

"Y-Yes" he reaches into his bag and brings out my diary about to hand it to the guy, that diary holds secrets about district 13 and more. I step out grabbing it from my brothers' outstretched hand with out thinking. Within seconds I'm face to face with a talk and muscular male, he seems around 25

"I thought you didn't tell anybody?" he asked angrily

"He didn't, however people noticed him skipping school and my mother missing. Where is she?" I demand as strongly as I can

He leans down "I'm not going to tell you until I have the information I want" he threatens

"What information do you want?" I ask

"Whatever is in that notepad"

"Pervert!" I announce "You want my personal diary?"

"What? …" he stutters confused

"This diary has mine and my friends' body measurements and sizes in, that's really perverted" I comment

"No, no, no we didn't want that! We're not perverts honestly" he defends himself, in the tone he uses I feel like I recognise it, but where from

"Who are you?" I ask sceptically

"You don't need to know that" he informed me regaining his posture and strong voice

"Finnick? Finnick Jr" I say suddenly remembering the voice

"How?" he asks surprised

"If you don't tell me where my Mother is, you may find yourself in the same place as your Father, dead or alive" I threaten

"I heard you nearly fell off a cliff" he mentions before grabbing onto a ladder a flying hovercraft threw down

"Cliff?" I mumbled before dragging Cinna with me back to Cedars, I barge in disrupting a conversation I'm pretty sure is about "I know where my Mum is" I inform them rushing upstairs into Gales off and re-dial the last number

"I know where the Mockingjay is, she is somewhere on the cliff" I hang up and push Cinna towards the shocked guys "Look after him will you, I have some climbing to do"

"Stop you can't climb that alone!" they both interject

"I'll be with Kaya and Kara" Cinna announces entering the twins room

"Fine, then come with me" I say generally leaving instantly, as I look behind me I see both have opted to come.

"Where do we start?" Logan asks

"I don't know, at the top, call her name and see if we can pin point her location, although there's a high chance she can't hear us"

"What are we going to do when we find her?" Logan asks

"Well, I'm for one going to murder my little brother, then I was thinking painting… I don't know!" I snapped

_**Authors' Note  
Thank you for reading x  
Thank you to PatnissEverlark123 for reviewing :D x**_


End file.
